New Start
by krispy1021
Summary: Lizzy's parents die and Darcy is there to comfort her. Follow their life as they grow up together through the eyes of Lizzy and how she struggles with Darcy. Darcy will always be there to support Lizzy, even if she doesn't realize it. I'm terrible at summaries...sorry Reviews are always welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

The normal text is all in the present. Here is a little piece...not sure if it the start, middle or end. This was originally an assignment for my writing class so I had different names originally but then I changed them. Let me know what you all think! :)

* * *

><p><em>"Lizzy, would you be able to drive your mom and I," Mr. Bennet asked his daughter. Lizzy had just arrived earlier that day to stay at her parents' house for the holiday season. She really didn't want to go driving anytime soon. She had already driven for about six hours that day from New York City down to Washington DC and was exhausted. <em>

_"Father you know I would, but I am really tired from the six hour drive and was hoping to go to bed early."_

_"That's fine Lizzy. I can drive your mom and me to the Darcy's Christmas party. Enjoy your night, sweetie."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Bennet said goodbye to their only child and bundled up to embrace the cold weather. But before they left Mrs. Bennet asked Lizzy to send a text to Fitzwilliam Darcy saying that they were on their way. The Darcys and Bennets had been family friends ever since the Bennets moved next door, about 27 years ago. Unfortunately for the Bennets, the Darcys moved out to a larger home about thirteen years ago. _

_Lizzy sent a short text to Darcy, her childhood friend who was five years older than her, saying, "__my parents are on their way over to ur family party & will b there soon ~L__." She knew that she should have gone to the party, but she just was not feeling like it. Now that she was all alone, in the lonely house, she decided to go and get ready for bed. The second her head hit the soft pillow she was dead asleep. _

_Bang__,__bang__,bang!_

_Lizzy woke up to the loud disturbance below her. Through her dazed mind she checked her cell phone to see what time it was, it was 12:08 am. She noticed that she received quite a few texts from George and saw a quickly checked one of them. _

"_Where are your parents? –D," __read Lizzy._

_Bang__,__bang__,bang!_

_Realizing that whoever was at her door was still there she quickly hopped out of the warm bed and ran down the creaking staircase. The old colonial house had a poor heating, and the frigid air outside was seeping into the foyer. _

_"I'm coming!" The people on the other side could not hear what she said. Peeping through the peep hole she saw two men in uniforms. Something was not right for them to be disturbing her at an ungodly hour._

"Lizzy, we're here."

Lizzy looked through the glass panel of the car window and saw an icy white landscape that was dull and dreary. The trees were bare and covered with heavy snow and with the unforgiving wind the snow flew off creating a mini snowstorm.

"Thanks D. Do you mind if I go alone?"

"No, but I'll be waiting in the car when you're ready," Darcy calmly said. A gush of bitter winter air took Lizzy's breath away as she left the warm confines of Darcy's car. Slamming the silver door, Lizzy cut herself off from the present. With short legs, Lizzy kept sinking into the snowy colorless ground as she moved herself closer to their gravestone. She was alone with her thoughts, the sound of the crunching snow beneath her, and howling wind.

_She opened the front door to two policemen standing with their caps in their hands. In that moment she knew instantly that something terrible had happened._

Lizzy could not stop herself from remembering that fateful night, any more than breathing, and each slow step that she took brought her back to that night.

"_Miss, are you Ms. Lizzy Belle Benne?" asked the first policeman. She nodded her head in conformation because she could not find her voice._

"_We are terribly sorry to be intruding at such a terrible time, but we must talk to you."_

Cold tears ran down Lizzy's icy pasty frozen face as she knelt in front of their silver gravestones. Touching the cold headstones, Lizzy hoped that it would bring her closer to them. Soft fluffy snow fell on top of the headstones and Lizzy brushed it away with her glove covered hands. Shutting her eyes she hoped for the memories to disappear, but to no avail.

"_Ms. Bennet, we are sad to say, but both your parents passed away this evening at 10:38 pm on December 19, 2012 due to a car crash," second policeman sadly stated. Within that moment, she lost it. Falling to the ground, the policeman quickly grabbed her and led her to a chair. She saw them talking, but her world went quiet._

"Mom, Dad, I miss you! I'm…so…sor…sorry. I killed you two," Lizzy cried and hollered to no one, but the lonely winter air that engulfed her, "I should have driven you two to the Christmas party! I knew that it was not safe for you guys." She finally broke down and cried away all the pain and hurt of the past. In that moment Lizzy truly understood what it meant to be alone.

_A set of bright head lights drove up onto her driveway and then they were turned out. _

_ "Lizzy, you there," asked Darcy who was very concerned for Lizzy. Once he saw what state she was in he rushed towards her and knelt in front of her. The two policemen stood tall and questioned if Darcy was a friend._

_ "Yes I am, a family friend."_

_ "May I presume that it is okay to acquaint you with the unfortunate news of the death of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet?"_

"You could have died too."

Lizzy gasped loudly while wiping her head around to see who was with her. There standing behind her was Darcy. He was casually leaning against a large oak tree with his hands shoved deep into his coat's pockets. His mahogany eyes were gazing directly at the snow near his feet as if the snow beneath him was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I know you told me to stay in the car, but I could not let you do it by yourself," Darcy nervously said. He kept staring at the scintillating snowy ground beneath him as if it was the most memorizing thing in the world.

"What," Lizzy was too stunned to say anything logical.

"If you were in the car crash," Darcy paused, seeing that the word car crash made Lizzy more upset, and tried again, "What I mean is that if you were there then you might have died too. The police said that it was caused by the slippery roads not because of your parent's poor ability to react."

"I have better reflexes than my parents! I'm not going blind or becoming too slow," bawled Lizzy.

"I know that, Lizzy. But have you ever thought that about what your parents would want from you? Would they want you to keep blaming yourself for an accident? I have known your parents even longer than you have, and I could never picture them wanting you to keep blaming yourself for their deaths. They love you too much to blame you," Darcy tenderly said. Lizzy walked over to Darcy and hugged him for dear life. No matter what he was right and Lizzy needed to accept it. She knew deep down that her parents would never blame her for their deaths.

"I'm so sor-sorry," Lizzy cried into Darcy's shoulder, "I'm get-getting tears and snot in-into your jacket." Lizzy kept crying into Darcy's wooly, coal colored coat. Darcy did not care that there were tear stains in his jacket; all Darcy wanted was for Lizzy to accept her loss and not blame herself. Lizzy relaxed in Darcy's strong arms.

"It's fine don't worry about it. Do you feel any better?"

"I'm still a long way from completely getting over their deaths, but thank you. I am slowly coming to terms with what you just said. It just feels well I don't really know what I feel, but I just don't like being alone this holiday season." Lizzy pulled away from Darcy. She was completely embarrassed to be hugging Darcy tenderly; he was like her brother not a lover. Darcy on the other hand wanted to cherish Lizzy forever and was sadden when she pulled away; however, he understood that she only need a friend and nothing more. Lizzy stood awkwardly next to Darcy and stared expressionlessly at her parent's grave.

"You aren't alone. You still have your Aunts and Uncles, plus all of your friends are here for you and so are my family and I," Darcy said kindly and smiled down at Lizzy. The howling of the wind gushed right by the two causing a shiver to escape out from Lizzy's lips.

"I have to stop reliving the past, but I don't know how to," Lizzy despairingly said.

"Someone wise once told me to only think of the happy memories from my past." Darcy nudge Lizzy hoping she would catch the inside joke, "And that one needs to create as many happy memories as possible for life will throw many tragedies at you. I believe that someone's advice is applicable right now."

Darcy took out a handful of soft clean tissues from his pockets, "Here you go. Now before we freeze our buts off, would you like to go and have a nice warm cup of coco; unless you need to a few more moments?" Darcy would wait out with Lizzy if she needed to stay, but the cold air was seeping into his bones. His great winter coat could only keep out so much of the cold wintry weather.

"I believe a warm cup of coco is what I need now."


	2. Chapter 2

So...I looked at a review and I saw that I had made a mistake within the story. In Chap. 1 Lizzy is an only child; however, I forgot about that when I was typing up Chap. 2. So I made the change that Lizzy is an only child in this Chap. I hope it won't confuse anyone. Thank you to the person who pointed that out! Anyway, on with the story and enough of me rambling. haha. :)

* * *

><p>How did I get to this spot in life? I mean not literary but seriously I never imagined that I would one day be spending my lowest moment with my enemyfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are great people and so is their daughter but their son is awful. The Darcys are originally from the United Kingdom; however, Mr. Darcy wanted to expand his cooperation overseas so he moved his family to here. When I was little I asked my father how he met Mr. Darcy. He always said that the Darcys were moving into a temporary home while their new home was being built. They lived next door to my family for about a year. During that time our parents become really close.

Once the Darcy's new house was completed they moved away; however, our families stayed in touch. During the Christmas holiday our families would have our annual Christmas dinner with just the two families. I guess you could say that I have known the Darcys for all of my life since my mother was pregnant with me during the first annual Christmas dinner. At that time young Darcy was just five years old. Our parents said that I had Darcy wrapped around my little finger. Anything I wanted he would give. That Darcy is almost lost in the adult Darcy. I guess my story begins around the time of my third Christmas, the fourth annual Christmas dinner.

December 1994

"Why hello Lizzy."

"Merry Christmas Uncle Darcy and Aunty Anne."

"Thomas and Susan, it is so wonderful to see you and your family again," exclaimed Mrs. Darcy as she welcomed us into her house. Which might I add is rather ginormous to any 4 year old.

"It has been to long Anne," my sweet mama said. My mother and Aunt Anne were the best of friends. My mother is helping out Aunt Anne out with some community service project. Both of them are always willing to lend a helping hand, which is not bad at all. While my family and I were removing our winter coats, young Darcy, or Will, was standing right behind his mother hidden from my view unless I bend to the side to look behind Mrs. Darcy.

"William my boy, please say hello to our friends," commanded Mr. Darcy.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Lizzy," said a shy Will.

Looking pointedly up to Will I asked him if he wanted to play tag.

"Tag is a baby's game and I am no baby."

"Well I would rather be a baby than a meanie," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fitzwilliam!"

"Elizabeth!"

Both our parents shouted at us for being bad and made us apologize.

"I am sorry. I will play one game of tag with you," Darcy reluctantly consented.

"Tag your it!"

"Lizzy you know better than to run," yelled my mother.

"Susan let them be. This big house could use some excitement once in a while," said Mr. Darcy.

I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Unfortunately, I did not pay close attention. I turned my head over my right shoulder to see if Jane was near but she was not. She must have ran off in a different direction. Suddenly I felt my foot trip over something.

"I'm about to fall," I think to myself.

CRASHHH!

I fall to the ground and banged my chin on the ground. It hurts more than the time when George pulled on my pig tails. I tell myself that big girls don't cry, but I feel the water works are in motion.

"What happened," young Darcy asked.

"I…hichup..fe-el…hichup….a..an..and…hi..hit…hichup…my…ch…chin."

Will walked in front of me and crouched down.

"Wh..what….are…y..you…do..doing?"

"Giving you a piggy back ride. My dad gives me one when I feel down. Climb on and hold on."

I climb onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck. He hocks his arms underneath my legs and carries me back to my mom and dad who are in the kitchen with young Darcy's parents.

"What happened dearest?"

"I…fe…fell."

"That is why I told you to not go running. Anne do you have a pack of ice?"

Aunty Anne went to go and fetch some ice from the freezer for me.

"Now Lizzy I don't want you to run around. The Darcy's have a wonderful library and if you ask nicely maybe you can go and explore it," my father advised.

I looked up with my pleading eyes and asked, "Can I please use your library?"

"Of course you can. William how about you help Lizzy out in the library," commanded Mr. Darcy, "He'll show you the way."

William and I scuttled away towards the library. Once inside I was star struck by how many books there were.

"Do you have the magic tree house series?"

"Yes we do"

"May I read them?"

"Sure, its right this way."

"I'll read that one." I pointed to one that was too tall for me to reach. William was tall enough to grab it for me and handed it down to me.

I had chosen The Magic Tree House Dinosaurs before Dark. It was a book that I had back in my bedroom and I was borrowing it from the library back form school. I had yet to finish reading it by myself. I skipped over to the comfy couch that was in front of the fire place and climbed onto it. I opened the book to where I last left which was a little bit at the half way mark. As I went through the book I started having trouble reading some of the words. I guess my face must have shown what I was thinking, since William asked if I needed help reading.

"This book was a favorite of mine. Do you want me to read it to you?"

He held his arm out ready to take the book from me.

"Yes please."

He scooted closer to me so that I could see the pictures while he was reading. I loved hearing about the adventures of the kids in these stories and how an simple tree house could take you to places I never knew of. Once he finished that story I chose another one on the big wood shelf. We read so many stories that evening. Even back then his voice was so soothing that he had put me to sleep. I feel asleep on William and it was very comfortable. Our parents called us into dinner but I did not hear them call. William nudged me to move but I would not wake. Mrs. Darcy walked into the library to see what we were up to since we did not respond right away.

"Wake up sleepy heads. Time for Christmas Dinner."

"Coming mother. Hey Liz time to go get some food."

"Just an extra five more minutes."

"I'm sorry Lizzy, but we mustn't be late for dinner."

"Alright I guess we must go. I'm too tired to walk can you carry me again?"

"Oh alright."

He crouched down in front of me and I got on his back and he gave me another piggy back ride. Dinner was fun; the food was amazing like always. However, one thing I could skip on is the vegetables.

"Lizzy why aren't you eating your vegetables?"

"Because I don't like them mom."

"Lizzy you are a growing girl you must eat them."

"Hmmm."

"Lizzy, you can have The Magic Tree House book if you eat your vegetables for a Christmas gift from me," Will commented.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Next thing that happened was a whole spoonful of peas where making its way into my mouth. After dinner was over we had desert, which was a chocolate cake and cookies. The Darcy always have the best cakes; however, mother's homemade cookies are the best. After dinner Will and I went back to the library to let the feast digest. Our parents came with us and had some coffee and tea. As the night came to an end, Will and I got along better; however, whenever he started to treat me as a little girl I told him off. Everyone laughed at me for it. By the time we left it was around ten pm and outside was covered in a light blanket of snow. Once I had my jacket one and had said good bye to everyone I ran outside to see if I could catch a falling snowflake on my tongue. I love the feel of the ice cold air against my face, it feels very energetic. I love seeing the little patterns of the snowflakes when they are big enough. Each one is a precious gem.

"What are you doing Lizzy," questioned Will, who was standing in the doorway with his family. They painted a beautiful picture of the three of them. They were the perfect family.

"I'm trying to catch a snowflake. Come join! Its so much fun!"

"That's a childish activity."

"Stop being such a PIG HEAD!"

"LIZZY! I'm sorry about Lizzy's behavior," said my mother. Both of our fathers laughed at how silly we were acting and Mrs. Darcy just smiled as if it was no big deal. How can such a boy switch from being really nice to so annoying in a flash second? Like I guess he is nice for reading with me and giving me a piggy back ride, but seriously he is such a big fat meanie! That was the start of our crazy and weird friendship, not even sure if I would call it a friendship. One moment we would be all nice and friendly and the next we would be arguing away at something stupid.


End file.
